


An Expecting Alpha & Omega

by CastielsHeart



Series: Goodwill [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Part Two of the Goodwill SeriesOmega Dean and Alpha Castiel are expecting their first pup.  Everything seems perfect until it is not.  Danger finds them and they have to persevere.





	An Expecting Alpha & Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you have read Part One: An Alpha's Goodwill or you will be lost.

Part Two of Goodwill Series  
An Expecting Alpha & Omega  
Chapter One

Castiel wakes an hour before his and Dean’s alarm is to go off. The alpha looks over at his omega, who is sound asleep on his side facing his alpha. Dean is drawn up around his stomach as though he is protecting their unborn pup while he sleeps. Castiel smiles because his whole world and happiness is laying next to him peacefully resting.

Castiel is very happy Dean is resting because in the few weeks since Dean found out they were pregnant, the fatigue has hit the omega hard. The morning sickness had been managed for the most part my the prescription the doctor gave for which the alpha was very happy. The fatigue however has left the alpha worried and on edge. He finds himself wanting to coddle Dean but the alpha has to be careful. Dean is independent and doesn’t respond favorably when he gets too overprotective. Castiel has to work hard to find the balance between supportive and oppressive coddling.

Castiel and Dean only work at Angels’ Grace Mondays, Tuesdays, and a half day on Fridays. He didn’t want his omega to overtire nor did he want to be away from his pregnant omega. With this reduction of hours, Castiel was able to employ more omega’s from the homeless shelter. He had probably brought in more help than was needed but all of them were so eager to work that he couldn’t say no. It got the alpha thinking that maybe he should open up more businesses and employ more of the homeless omegas. If he has the opportunity, he will look into that but for now all his time was for Dean and their pup.

Castiel decided it was time to get up. He made sure not to wake Dean as he went downstairs to make breakfast for his husband in bed. Today he decides to indulge Dean and make lots of bacon, toast and scrambled eggs. He also adds a rather large glass of orange juice, Dean’s vitamin and anti-nausea meds. He can already hear Dean in his mind complaining about the lack of coffee. Castiel himself has stopped drinking it as well. He won’t indulge in caffeine if his beloved omega can’t and especially not in front of him.

Castiel is about to pick up the tray and head upstairs when he gets a notification from his phone that they have an appointment in two hours with Dean’s OBYN. Castiel is both excited about this and nervous. Today they will get to hear the pups heartbeat and see the pup on the ultrasound. Castiel wants to see the pup but he also prays that all tests come back normal. Whatever happens the alpha will be their as a rock for his mate. Whatever the results, Castiel will do everything in his power to make it right.

The house is still quiet. Sam is away with Gabriel again. This time they are in California looking at possible colleges for Sam to attend. Castiel and Dean had offered to go but Sam didn’t want to fatigue Dean any. Castiel knows that Dean has become somewhat jealous of Gabriel and Sam’s close friendship. Right now Castiel will stay out of it unless Dean says something to him or he feels Dean is under stress because of it. Right now Dean only grumbles under his breath about it. He hopes since Sam will be coming home in a week that they can spend some time with Sam that is Gabriel free.

As Castiel heads up the stairs he starts thinking about the nursery. They are going to put the pup right across the hall from their room but other than that they haven’t done a lot of preparation. This thought causes a spike in anxiety in the alpha. He wants everything to be perfect for their pup. Castiel takes a deep breath before heading into their room. The alpha doesn’t want his omega to scent his anxiety. He doesn’t want Dean to worry about anything so he’ll shoulder it on himself.

When Castiel walks in Dean has rolled over onto his back. He is uncovered and his shirt has rode up exposing the slight swell of his baby bump. Castiel resists the urge, once he has put the breakfast tray on his hope chest at the foot of their bed, to kneel down and kiss it. He did that day before yesterday and frightened Dean awake. He doesn’t want that to happen again.

Castiel walks over to Deans side of the bed and says, “Sweetheart time to wake up.” And gently runs his fingers through the omega’s hair.

Dean opens his eyes and smiles up at Cas. The omega’s hand goes to his belly which makes Castiel smile. “Morning Cas.” Dean says before Cas kisses him on the lips. 

Castiel then moves down and kisses Dean’s exposed belly. “Good Morning precious pup.” The alpha says to Dean’s belly. The omega chuckles and shoves the alpha playfully.

“You got up early?” Dean asks.

“I made us breakfast.” Castiel indicates the tray before going to pick it up.

“Cas I could have made us breakfast.” Dean complains.

“Nope. I was awake already and I like it better when I know you are well rested.” Castiel explains.

“Cas I am not that fragile. I can still do things.” Dean says frowning.

“I know that but it gives me pleasure to pamper you. I waited so long for you and this precious life you are growing in your beautiful body. Please let me.” The alpha pleads.

“Alright as long as you know that there is a line. I am not helpless.” Dean warns

“Of course you aren’t. You’re the most capable person I know.” Castiel says before kissing Dean nose.

“I love you Cas.”

“Love you too, now it is time to eat. Our pup need nourishment so it can grow to be as strong and gorgeous as you. Now eat up.” Cas says as he indicates the tray.

After they finish their breakfast in bed, Castiel gets out his laptop to start looking for furniture for the nursery. Dean and him look until they realize if they don’t get ready soon they are going to miss the appointment.

Castiel watches as Dean struggles to fasten his pants. Castiel makes mental note to take his omega shopping for maternity clothes, as they rush out the door. The alpha relents and Dean drives them to the appointment in the Impala. It puts a smile on the omega’s face and Castiel finds it infectious. He smiles like a fool as Dean sings along to Ramble On as they head to the doctor’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
